


Masquerade

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Gentle noncon, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Eternity is really fucking boring.
Relationships: Eduardo L. Fox/Ash Lynx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramel_Roze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/gifts).



> Thank you to Quinn for picking some prompts and asking me to write her a fic!
> 
> She chose "Masquerade Ball" and "gentle noncon" with a dash of "praise kink" and a sprinking of "vampires"
> 
> I chose not to use archive warnings because its only 'noncon' if you squint really hard and turn the screen on a 45 degree angle. However, if you have super noncon vision, then consider this your warning that this fic might not be for you.

Immortality wasn't all what it was cracked up to be… in fact, it was downright boring; tedious even. So much time, and so little to do. That’s why the vampire king insisted on holding ball after ball; anything to break the monotony of palace and eternal life. 

Foxx really couldn’t give a shit about the so-called festivities. They didn’t have anything to do with his portfolio as it were. He was the king’s general, and leader of his armies. He didn’t have time to be dressing up and dancing with supposed strangers. 

With a sigh, he got up from his desk, pushing his paperwork aside. Hundreds of years ago, it was maps and warriors. These days it was invoices and requisition notices. War was now a diplomats game, rather than one of blood and slaughter… how he missed the old days. 

Foxx walked over to his bed, running his fingertips over the silk material of his suit. His presence would be required at the King's ball tonight, much to his own dismay. Balls were  _ boring _ ; filled with sycophants and plotters. At the end of the night, nothing really changed. Those in power would still be in power and those who were pond scum, would still be pond scum.

\----

Soft music lilted through the ballroom, the murmur of a thousand conversations and the swish of fabric underpinning it like a low harmony. Foxx took a sip from the crystal goblet he was nursing as he surveyed the room. Everyone was dressed in their finest, the masks ranging from the elegant to the elaborate, from the simple to the extravagant. If the masks were supposed to be a reflection of the personality of the wearer, Foxx thought his own was subtly  _ en pointe _ . 

The mask covered most of his face, just leaving his right cheek, mouth, and chin uncovered. Made from fine porcelain, it fit his angular features perfectly. It’s burnished gold eye faded into black around the edges, highlighted with gold and black patterning that accentuated it’s features. The mask gave off an aura of darkness and mystery, much like the man who was currently wearing it. 

The air thrummed with a vague sense of anticipation, the masquerade always seemed to invoke an undercurrent of excitement; the throb of heightened emotions and the possibility of something new. 

He gave the half finished glass to a passing servant, and straightened the lapels of this jacket, brushing off a speck of lint, real or imagined, smiling to himself as he strode towards the dance floor.

Not even he was immune to the thrill of the hunt. 

\----

From his place on the balcony, Ash stared down at the dance floor below him. The gentle pulse of music and sound flowed around him as he watched the dancers execute their intricate movements. He’d seen the participants a thousand times before, and would no doubt see them a thousand times more. He’d grown bored with the grandiose efforts of the vampire king to keep them all entertained. 

For everyone else it might have seemed new and exciting, but for him, these events all ended the same way: bored, and in the vampire kings bed, going through the motions until the man was satisfied and spent. He’d stopped being cruel; he didn’t need to be, Ash had outgrown his initial fear of the man. Now, now he was sure that there was nothing the man could do to him to make him feel any sort of emotion other than a disinterested fatigue with the whole situation.

Is this what the rest of eternity was going to be like?

A flash of gold caught his eye, amazing in itself given the mass of shining and shimmering objects that swirled below him. Perhaps it was  _ because _ the mask was not as dazzling as its counterparts, it’s gold filigree only accentuated by the darkness around it, that he noticed it in the first place. Ash took the time to study it’s wearer for a moment, before pushing himself off the balcony ledge, to make his way slowly around the ballroom as he watched the man wearing it.

His suit fitted his frame well. He gave off an air of politeness and cordiality as he extended his hand to his dance partner, his lips ghosting over the air above their palm before he straightened and led them out onto the dance floor. 

There was something about him. He moved like a predator, though to be fair, they were  _ all _ predators, but this man moved like he actually  _ knew _ something about hunting. He wasn’t the largest man in the room; he was noticeable, but not memorable. Everything about him screamed of the darkest shadows and the end you would never see coming. 

He was  _ dangerous… _

Ash felt a thrill of anticipation. Something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

The hunt was on.

But would he be the predator, or the prey?

\----

Foxx was going through the motions, he knew the steps by heart anyway, he'd danced them for a thousand years. A step to the side, a step back, a bow… a turn here, a chassé there… swap partners for stanza, and dance with someone else's… and then for a few bars, dance with another. Depending on how long the music went for, you didn't always end up finishing with the same person you started with.

But then again, that was sometimes the point.

Plans were made during dances such as these, the exchange of information made easy and innocuous as one flitted from one partner to the next.

Plans and assignations.

Truth was, Foxx had never found anyone  _ interesting _ enough to waste time with. The masks blurred around him, the eyes behind them vapid and  _ boring _ …   


The colour of the mask was what caught his attention. The green tinged gold was an unusual colour. The golden blonde hair behind it made it seem more green, but the jade green eyes behind the mask made it seem more gold. 

Very subtle and  _ very _ interesting. 

Foxx smiled the first real smile that night as he stepped up to his new “partner”. The newcomer was a bit shorter than he was, three inches at most; his shoulders were not as broad, but he still filled out his suit nicely; it was obviously tailored to fit his lithe frame. There was a certain  _ grace _ about his partner's movements as they stepped together…  _ feline _ was Foxx’s first thought.

Perhaps the man was a cat burglar? The asinine thought made his lips quirk into an almost smile. 

“Something _amusing,_ good sir?” Green eyes flashed from behind their mask. 

Foxx arched an eyebrow from behind his own mask. Combative from the get go, it seemed his new partner was a little… sensitive? 

“It’s just pleasant that after a night of twirling about sticks of bread, I suddenly find myself with a tasty canape...”

His partner just smirked, his green eyes sparkling with arrogance. “I think you’ll find that this canape would be too rich for your palate,  _ sir _ .”

Foxx narrowed his eyes as the man stepped away to greet his new partner, his back already turned. Whoever he was, he certainly had attitude in spades. A faint glimmer of recognition teased at his memory, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Who exactly was this stranger, and why did he pique his interest so?

\----

_ Well, so much for that. _

To say he was disappointed was an understatement. Ash had been hoping that the masked stranger would prove to be engaging than some old man who thought he was being witty and clever. The hunter vibe that he’d observed seemed to have been a figment of his imagination. There was nothing  _ dangerous _ about the man at  _ all,  _ in fact, if it wasn’t for his mask, there was a good chance that Ash would never have noticed him.

With a fake smile to his new dance partner, he resigned himself to yet another night of inane conversation and soul-crushing boredom. 

However, those feelings didn’t seem to last long.

The dance ended, and Ash made his way to the buffet table, making small talk along the way. The fine hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle, and he now couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched, but even as he scanned his surroundings, he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Nothing jumped out at him, his usually keen senses unable to detect anything untoward. 

Perhaps he was just being paranoid?

With a sigh, he took his plate of crudites and retreated. There was a secluded balcony that had his name written all over it, and if he was lucky, he’d be able to spend the remainder of the evening there, and no one would ever know any different. 

\----

After some shrewd observation, Foxx finally figured out who the cheeky stranger was. Piecing together the golden tresses, and piercing green eyes; the biting wit and the way he interacted with the others on and off the dancefloor…. His ‘tasty canape’ was none other than the king’s whore, Ash Lynx. 

_ Companion _ , he corrected himself sardonically. Foxx sipped his wine as he continued to watch the young man go about his evening, watching the way he interacted with the other guests, even taking note of what food he put on his plate, and what wine he decided to drink. 

Information was knowledge, and knowledge was power.

He didn’t miss the way that Ash looked around the room, no doubt his sixth sense alerting him to the fact that he was being observed. But Foxx had been watching people for longer than what this boy had been alive, and he was quite confident that he wouldn’t be found out, at least not until he was ready to make his move.

That time came sooner than expected, as Foxx watched Ash take his food and drink, and slip away from the ballroom, taking his spoils to a somewhat secluded area, where the balconies overlooked the gardens. Hardly anybody went there during the day, let alone the night…

Nobody would even know they were there.

\----

The night air was cool, the sounds of the ball faint and distant. Ash placed his glass and plate on the small ornate table that was in the corner of the balcony. Stepping up to the balustrade, he leaned his hands against it, taking a deep calming breath. He'd spend until sunrise out here if it meant getting away from the masquerade. Taking his mask off, he ran a hand through his hair, smoothing the blonde locks back into place. 

There was a quiet click behind him, the sound of the balcony door shutting and being locked.

"Well, well,  _ well. _ Fancy meeting you out here." The masked stranger smiled cordially, his tone friendly even. 

There was no mistaking the hidden menace behind those words, nor the fact that every fibre of this man’s being exuded  _ danger _ .

Ash resisted the urge to grit his teeth, how could he have not noticed the man coming up behind him? How could he have let himself be  _ trapped _ . There would be no jumping off the balcony from this height, and no one would hear him even if he did shout for help…

“Imagine my surprise when I found out that the tasty canape I got to dance with, had nothing but rotten filling inside… I wonder if you’re even still edible....” The masked man had backed Ash up against the balcony railing without him even realising it. 

“If you know who I am, then you know that you shouldn’t even be doing this… the King will have your head!” Ash sneered up at the stranger, those few scant inches in height made a yawning chasm by the man’s sheer presence. 

“On the contrary,” the stranger chuckled, “I think you’ll find that it’s  _ you _ who doesn’t know who they’re messing with…”

The man pulled Ash into a rough embrace, caging him against the balcony railing, Ash was alarmed to find that the stranger wasn’t just some asinine old man who was soft around the middle. The body pressed against him was firm and well muscled, radiating strength and power. 

“Why don’t you show me just what the King finds so attractive about you, hmmm? The stranger’s voice was a husky growl in Ash’s ear. It made his body shiver unexpectedly, and much to his dismay he found himself growing hard. The stranger obviously felt his erection, the man’s throaty chuckle set his heart racing and his head spinning; Ash clutched at the coat lapels in front of him to steady himself, his mouth suddenly dry and his body trembling slightly. 

Foxx really couldn’t believe his luck at this point. To be able to corner the famous Ash Lynx somewhere dark and secluded, where neither of them would be found in a hurry. It meant that he could take his time; it meant that he could do whatever he wanted, and if the King’s Whore howled and hollered throughout the ordeal, then nobody would hear it either. His pulse quickened, and hunger made his teeth  _ itch. _

He dipped his head, his lips brushing against the pale column of the Ash’s neck, his teeth nipping lightly at the delicate flesh. He smirked as the pale skin bloomed with colour, the vein fluttering beneath his touch. Was it fear? Anticipation? Truth be told, he didn’t really  _ care _ . He hadn’t felt this  _ alive _ in  _ years _ . The hands clutching uselessly at his coat awoke something within him; something dark and animalistic that had been asleep for a very long time.

Pulling Ash hard against him, he made sure that the man could feel every inch of him against his body, letting him know just how easily he could be overpowered. He knew that the boy had thought him a soft old man, the mask unable to hide the thinly veiled look of disdain that he’d given him on the dance floor. He’d show the King’s Whore just what kind of mistake he’d made. Foxx wasn’t anything like the King; he was a cold, calculating and brutal  _ killer _ and nothing would please him more than to be able to  _ torture _ this arrogant little shit and take him down a peg or two.

He slid his hands over the swell of Ash’s hips, hands groping at the firm muscle of his arse, even as he continued to nip at the man’s neck, delighting in the way his body twitched in response.

“You can pretend you don’t like this, but your body tells a different story.” Foxx crooned in Ash’s ear, breathing across the sensitive skin, chuckling as he bucked against him. 

“Sensitive are we?” he teased, secretly pleased. It just meant that perhaps they would  _ both _ enjoy what was to come. 

Ash was equal parts aroused and equal parts horrified to find that he was enjoying the stranger’s forceful attention, a small moan escaping from his lips as the stranger’s breath blew across the sensitive shell of his ear, his body pressing itself against the man’s firm frame. His hands moved upwards, his arms curling around the stranger’s neck, hanging on for what he felt was dear life, as the man claimed his lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue pushing past his teeth, coaxing his own to respond.

He was so hard that it actually  _ hurt. _

His hips bucked against the strangers, rubbing against the hardness he could feel against him, a tiny part of him hating how shameless he was being. What was he doing? Was he really the shameless little slut that everyone said he was? Sure, he acted the part, but he never actually  _ wanted  _ the attention… but this was  _ different _ . The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, the hungry lips against his own and the hands that were firmly,  _ insistently _ undoing his pants, were making him breathless with need.

The stranger broke the kiss with him, spinning him around so that his back was to him, even as his strong hands yanked his trousers down over his hips, exposing him to the cool night air. Arms encircled him, pulling his hips back so that he could feel the strangers own erection, still clothed, nestled between the cheeks of his arse. Ash’s head dropped back against the stranger’s shoulder as the man mouthed at his neck, teeth scraping, but not quite breaking the skin. 

One hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, stroking it slowly, even as the other slid its way up under his shirt to take a handful of chest, the man thumbing the hardened nub of his nipple, making Ash moan and push his hips back against the stranger, wanting more of the delicious sensations he was making him feel.

Foxx rubbed himself against Ash’s arse, his cock slotting perfectly between the man’s pale arse cheeks, wanting nothing more to drive himself deep inside the boy. His own breath was becoming unsteady as he was slowly sinking into the moment, the world around him fading to a single point: the fluttering pulse in Ash Lynx’s neck.

“Look at you,” he cooed, his hand stroking Ash’s cock a little faster, “You’re enjoying being groped by a complete stranger… what would the King think if he saw you like this..” Foxx’s other hand stopped playing with Ash’s nipple, his fingers trailing down the taut expanse of his stomach, enjoying how it twitched under his light touch. He lifted his hand from the milky white flesh, quickly undoing his pants, freeing his own cock from the confines of his clothes. 

He groaned, low and guttural as the smooth skin of his cock slid back in between Ash’s arse cheeks, the firm flesh clinging to it, encompassing it… Foxx could swear that he felt the puckered bud of his entrance throb against the heated skin of his cock like it was  _ inviting _ him in. 

Looking down, he could see the head of his cock, darkening against the backdrop of pale skin, the tip shiny with precum that oozed from his slit. Slowly, he began to thrust against Ash, every pass becoming easier and slipperier as more precum leaked from his cock. Even has his hand quicked it’s pace around the boy’s own cock, Foxx kept his own thrusts slow and steady; a maddening juxtaposition that would eventually make the boy beg for more. 

And beg he did. 

Ash didn’t know how to respond to the slow ache inducing thrusts, the heated flesh of the strangers cock slowly rubbing against him, the spongy head catching at the rim of his hole, but never quite pushing in… and the firm grip around his own length that stroked faster and faster…did he thrust back against the cock behind him, or push himself into the hand in front of him and chase his release?

His head swimming with the opposing sensations, his hips suddenly jerked, his cock spasming in the strangers hand, coating it in rivulets of white fluid. Ash was left panting as his release took him by surprise… and left him wanting  _ more _ .

With a chuckle, the stranger let his cock go, and moments later, cum soaked fingers pushed themselves against his hole. The mixture of the strangers precum, and his own made for poor lube, but it was enough for the man to push his fingers roughly inside him, working to quickly loosen the tight ring of muscle. 

Falling forward, his hands gripping the balcony railing, Ash moaned shamelessly into the night, as the stranger’s fingers twisted and flexed inside him. The pleasure he felt from the the burning stretch of muscle made his cock twitch and hardened once more, even as he thrust his hips back against the fingers inside him. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Foxx smiled at the red abused looking hole as it momentarily gaped. He lined up the head of his cock against the puckered skin, rubbing more of his precum against it, biting back a groan as Ash pushed up against him, his cock nearly pushing into him. 

“Getting a bit impatient there aren’t we?” Foxx pushed again, withdrawing just before his cock breached the rim, making Ash whine with need. 

“Just fuck me already!”

Foxx swatted Ash across the swell of his arse, the pale flesh blooming with colour, enjoying the way the boy yelped, but still shook his hips and begged for more. With a growl, he gripped Ash's hips tightly and thrust himself into the boy, his cock sinking into the welcoming heat until Foxx hips were flush with those pinkening cheeks.

Ash groaned, his knees shaking with the effort to keep himself standing. The stranger was thicker, longer, and reached places inside him that the King never did. A man could get addicted to feeling this good…

"How's that,  _ princess _ ?" The stranger's voice was low and deep in Ash's ear, even as that man ground his hips against Ash's own.

"Your cock feels so much better than that old geezers…" Ash arched his back as the stranger slowly pulled out of him, only to snap his hips forward, roughly thrusting into him.

"That’s treasonous talk  _ whore _ …" The word punctuated by another piercing thrust that made his knees weak and his head fuzzy.

"You're the one with the seditious cock!" Ash moaned, pushing himself back against the man. He gave the man his most seductively look, "Promise to keep fucking me with it?" 

The stranger just smiled, his eyes glittering darkly from behind the mask. The grip on Ash's hips tightened, and soon the air was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, breathy grunting, and Ash babbling obscenities into the night as the stranger fucked him hard and fast.

His second orgasm overtook him as suddenly as the first one did, his cock throbbing painfully even as his seed scattered to the wind, and still the stranger kept up his relentless pace all through it, even holding him up when Ash's legs no longer could. 

"Is that all you've got?" The strangers voice was husky and ragged with exertion.

"Please, just… fuck me, come in me, make my yours!" Ash didn't even know what he was saying anymore, all he knew was that his cock ached, his hole ached and his skin was prickling all over.

With a growl, the stranger pulled Ash flush against him, his teeth sinking into his shoulder. Molten heat filled him, even as he cried out, his cock twitching feebly, dribbling what little he had left.

Foxx could feel the boy throbbing around his cock, even as he spilled his seed deep inside. Lifting his head, he licked his lips, tasting the blood that coated them. It made his pulse quicken, and he knew he was going to want more.

He slowly withdrew, the boy whimpering a protest. With a thumb, Foxx spread Ash's arse, smirking as he watched a pool of white form and drip from the boy's abused hole. He stepped away, tucking himself back into his trousers and fixing up the rest of his clothes.

Ash looked at him over his shoulder, his pale cheeks flushed and his green eyes glittering in the moonlight. 

"So… do I get the name of my  _ assailant _ ?" There was no mistaking the underlying hunger in the boy's tone.

With a crooked smile, Foxx removed his mask, enjoying the fleeting look of horror as Ash reconciled the best sex he'd ever had, with the man he probably hated the most… and the fact that he'd probably do it all again.

"I'll leave you to clean up  _ princess _ . If you're bored again, you'll know where to find me… as much as I hate other people playing with my toys, I promise to make sure you remember who you now belong to…"

Ash watched as Foxx left the balcony, as silently as he arrived and waited a few more moments before letting himself slump to the cool stone beneath him. Rubbing a hand across his face, he smiled wryly at the moon, knowing that they was an equivocal truth to the man's words…

Ash now belong to him, and probably would for the rest of eternity.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you can always ask me for one of your own on twitter!


End file.
